Lets Make It Right
by Touch-of-ice-cold-blood
Summary: Reborn:L makes a fine dicovery when he notices a woman with 6 baskets.In each basket was a child.Light beleives he has a great life with his new boyfriend,L.But what happens when Misa come back for Light to be God again.Will he choose L or Misa?
1. What Lies Behind the Door

Death Note:Lets Make It Right Disclaimer:I don't own Death note but I do own V-chan and Juno.

Chapter One: What lies behind the door...  
>_<p>

Two years after Light Yagami died from the gunshot and heart attack,the orphanage where ,Near,Mello,Matt,and L were raised,a strange woman apeared at the front gate that lead to the face and upper torso was covered by a black was pale,you cold tell by her extremly white hair,that stuck out in a few pieces,was black as night.

Of couse,the orphanage was secured and the gate was locked,but that didn't stand in the womans way,  
>she climded the 15 foot gate and leaped from the top leadge."Man,this is a real pain in the ass." She complained as she looked at the 6 baskets she carried along with her.<p>

Inside the Wammy house was 6 year old L,well thats what they called him since he first arrived a few years was midnight,most children were in their rooms asleep,but not L,he feared then endless abduction from awakening called had nightmares of this one man he gave all his trust,respect and love,had killed him. He never wanted to see it again.

Of course,Watari,his "care taker" said that 4 hours ago,he needed to head off to that was usual for L,  
>Watari would put him to bed,L would wait until Watari was in his room asleep with a Nora Roberts book in his hand,then L would go and sit in his spot by the window and think of the strangest things.<p>

In deep thought,L hears a knocking sound by the wide eyed,the insomniac stared at a woman staring back at him,well technecly,her face was covered by black cloth,she had a pale finger againest her cloth where her lips should be.L only nodded coopertivly,noticing the 6 baskets she held near her chest,near her heart. The 6 year old nodded to the entrance and the woman ran,L did too,he ran all the way there.  
>When he openned the door,the woman was gone,the only thing that was there,were her 6 baskets.<p>

The things L could have done:  
>1 Call the cops.<br>2 Get Watari or Rodger.  
>3 Tell the nurses who were paid to stay up all night in case of emergancy.<p>

But our little L here decided to bring in all 6 baskets on his own and peeked at them.

The first basket had a red cloth to protect the object inside it.L lifted them cloth up in excitment,like a kid on Chrismas.  
>What really shocked L was that it had a face,a tiny, cute, little pink face. It had what looked to be red patched hair,it looked more like a noticed a little tag on the redhead. The tag read Mail Jevanas L knew that he was a was so Mail's eyes were the brightest green L had ever seen. It seemed that the boy was asleep.<p>

L moved to the second basket that had a pink cloth.  
>L stared at the newborn that was female seeing as her blonde hair reached almost shoulder eyes were almost name was Juno eyes were open,but she didn't cry or giggle like Watari told L babies did.<br>The third basket had white cloth covering was another was even more pale then patches of hair on his head were eyes were blank,only black round orbs filled the just stared at L,like as if reading his River was the boy's name.  
>The fourth basket had a blue cloth was another boy,his hair as long as the second basket eyes were as blue as the boy blinked as he fell asleep.L prayed in his head that the newborn would have no nightmares.<br>Miheal Keehl was the name tag.  
>The fifth basket had a purple cover, it was indeed a female, the name was V that was was completely strange. Her eyes were almost black, she had black hair that was almost at the short back of some reason, she was smiling at him. He smiled back at her, that little girl's smile made him feel...glad.<br>L looked at the sixth one and pulled off the black cover cloth. L could have stared at the two year old face that looked absoulotly amond shaped eyes,hair honey brown hair,his almost tan chest,then his perfect brown eyes.  
>L rubbed his hand on the boys chest,he felt very...odd when he touched the had a tag,but it didn't tell him to name the boy.<p>

L looked into the boys eyes,the boy looked eyes,so dark,yet...bright.L couldn't stop staring,well until he heard Rodgers voice yell at L from across the room.

"L! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"He yelled at the in trainning detective.  
>"Rodger,this lady left 6 children at the doorstep."L grabbed the 2 year old to show Rodger.<br>"AND- wait,what?"Rodger looked at the baskets,L,and then the 2 year again.  
>"L,go get then nurses!"<p>

OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!cliffhanger...  
>Now review to find out if I finish this story or not!~<p> 


	2. Bunch of Fruit Baskets

Death Note:Lets Make It Right

Disclaimer:Well I put a disclaimer,THINK PEOPLE THINK!  
>_<p>

Chapter Two:Bunch Of Fruit Baskets _

After one week of the 6 children arrived,L told Watari about the 2 year old.

"Watari,I would like to name the oldest of the 6."Said the young detective-in-training.  
>"L?That does not sound like you...why?"asked Watari.<br>"...I don't know,I think I made a conection to him,Watari."  
>"Well,what's the name?"<br>"I am going to give him my name,the name I got before I was called "L"..."  
>"L,you don't mean,that's dangerous."<br>"I'm nameing him... Light..."

14 years later...2026 _

During the 13 years,L began to fall in love with Light,he was very intellegant,he loved to solve crimes,more murder than was 15 now and L was thing was,laws had marrage was now legal in England,the age diffrence had to be,for a minor,16 to be dating an 's birthday,were he would turn 16,was next week and L couldn't wait!

L was not the only one excited to be with Light,Light himself thought of all the things they could do if he was able to date L. Go to movies,go out in public,and...in Light's mind,kiss had never been kissed,he was saving in for when he and L would go wished his birthday would just hurry up!

V,or V-chan is what Juno calls her was very different then when L first saw her,her eyes could pierce the heart of would hang out with Mello,or Miheal,and Matt,or shared a room with Juno,who got on her nerves everyday of her was one of the trouble makers,like Mello and was the leader,Matt was the hacker,but V-chan,  
>she was the the boys needed to "convince" a girl or straight boy,V-chan was by their side.<p>

Mello,who tried to convince himself that,was bi.V-chan was also Mello thought he just might be a tiny bit more than bi,maybe..gay?The only reason was that he liked Near,or was almost 14 and so was knew they could date now,or anytime before Mello was going to make Near Love him,no matter what.

Near was almost emotionless,the one time he would feel emotion,was around would always play in his room alone,except on friday and saterday would sneak in and play with Near for Mello would have to leave so noone would know he was would always wait for Mello on his visiting days.

Juno was an average girl,she liked make up,boys,girly shows, she loved teasing V-chan,it was on her daily loved it because one time her,Mello,andMatt decide to lock her in the 3 days she was in the were really just wants to be herself,and she can do that when V-chan is as rude as hell.

Matt was a gamer,that was it,I mean he was smart,but he spent more time flirting with Mello and a bunch of girls who had no interest in hated Near,that was because Mello loved him,Matt wanted to love him! He just wanted to be Mello's that ablino ass vowed him would beat Near.

On Light's birthday,which came first before the rest of them,L walked into his room to wake him up.

"Light-kun~"L whispered in Light's ear husky.  
>"Ngh-huh?" Light looked at L with wide eyes."L!What a-are y-y-you doing!"<br>"I just wanted to wake up Light-kun on his 16 birthday."L said as he lick the younger boy's cheek.  
>Light was blushing like crazy,but didn't make him stop.L kissed Light on the lips,not hard,but a little kissed L back and accidently licked L's bottom lip,the detective was even more wide eyed.<p>

Light really wanted to go further,but decided to slip his tonge into L's was warm and had a very...delectible taste,like moved his postion so he was sitting in the black hair man's lap,but Light accidently was on his knees,in L's lap,very close to the crotch area,and of course he was pressing hard on that area.

"Light~" L mouned pushing against his knees. Light blushed and pressed hard on it."L,d-do you know how to do this?"L nodded and pushed the on the bed took of Light's black night shirt,licking his neck,right were his collar bone was pushing his erection up hitting L's."Light-kun,you eager to try it out?""N-no,I-ah!" The detective licked the rim of Lights pants.L unbuttoned Lights pants,which felt so good because his pants were hurts him."Light,seeing as-ah!I'm older than you,so..AAAAAAAAAAAhhhh!"Light was touching L's crotch and rubbing it hard as he could."What is that L?Hmm?You want me to lead?" Light was smiling as seductivly as he unbuckled L's belt and boxers were still on,but L manage to pull them pushed L down on his back."L-L?Do I just?" Light licked the top of L's erection,then took it whole"Light-kun!I never knew you were gah! Experianced in oral sex Ahhh!"Now Light was deep throuting him,makeing sure his hip didn't choke him.

Light could feel L relese in his mouth,but not all of it could fit in his mouth so it dripped to his face.L thought it was a beautiful sight."Light,what about your erection?"Light began to take his own erection in his hands and jerk L grabbed his hand and did it for him,kissing his lips doing came into L's hand."L..did we just have sex?" L nodded,bored look in his eyes."Light,I'm so sorry if you didn't want to,it was your first time and-" Light kissed L so he would shut up."I've wanted to do that for years,L.I thought you would be top though..."Light was blushing."Don't worry,we'll have time for that later." L whispered.

_  
>Chapter 2 done,now review so I can finish this story! <p>


	3. What Lies Bring

Death Note: Lets Make It Right

Disclaimer:I no own,thank your gods :)  
>_<p>

Chapter Three: What Lies Bring

Light and L later walked the way there,they heard laughing coming from Nears boys knew Near never laughed,which lead to one thing that left their eyes widen:

Matt killed Near.

The two ran to Nears room,but what they saw wasn't blood or gore,but it still had their eyes ,mean,rude,bossy,spiteful Mello,was sitting right next to Near,their arms and thighs touched.A box of legos were built in the shape of a house and a spikiy tree.L could see happiness in Nears eyes,L had waited so long to see that kind of happiness that he shared with his Light-kun.

Mello noticed the two first and stopped laughing imedietly "Light! L! I-I was uh..."  
>L smiled brightly as he sat down next to the patted a spot next to him for Light to sit.<br>"Now,Mello,nothing is wrong with you playing with Near,if you want,I won't tell a soul."L saw the relif in Mello's eyes as he got up and hugged L and Light as a 'thank you'.Then Near stood up and kissed Mello on the trouble makers was a blushing quietly left the room.

Light nodded at L and the detective got the message,"Mello is very important to you,right Near?"Near nodded,"But do you love him?" Near stiffened but soon relaxed and answered with a simple nod.L smiled and gave Near a hug "I'm so glad you found love Near." Near whispered "I hope he'll love me as much as I love him one day...".

In V-chan's room,Mello was sitting on the bed next to V-chan,he was holding his cheek."So Near kissed you?"  
>V-chan said as Mello blushed."That's great!I hope Matt will never find out though..." Oh,that's right,V-chan knew Matt wanted to be with Mello,ONLY to be his first,she hated him so much,but if she said a thing,Near may not like Mello ever again and she did not want to be the one to help Mello though the had been there for so many pains of his life.<p>

Little did V-chan and Mello know,Juno was right outside the had been there as soon as Mello closed the door right when she was coming in.A evil smirk appeared on the blonde girls lips...

This was going to be fun...

Matt was playing a new game Rodger had bought him for his birthday last sound of kicking and punching and japenize fighting words filled the room in sound,what it smelled was a lot of cigerate smoke and a faint scent of choclate Mello had this heard a knock on the door,the famous Barbie herself was standing at his door."Hmm,so i've finally tempted you?" Matt purred Juno made a digusted face,"Never in a billion years,but your little lover boy,is he here?"  
>Juno smirked "No,way to you want him?"Matt growled."Oh,then thats what I heard in Near's room!"Juno inwardly smirked at herself.<p>

"You mean...NEAR!"Matt pushed Juno out of the way as she smirked at her lying abilites.  
>_<p>

The little boy known as Near layed down on his bed,thinking about blonde,golden locks,and how soft it felt and how it smelled like eyes were more blue then the sea or sky,the way his hair framed his his neck was perfect and was tan as if the sun kissed his's whole ,his atutude,dark,mysterious,and yet was caring,gentale,and was remarkable beautiful.

Then the sound of the door being crashed down by none other than face matched his crimson colored wanted to hide,or call out for he knew Matt would only hurt him more."Near! You litte ass!"Matt yelled as he pushed Near off the bed and onto the cried out in was laughing "You took Mello away MY MELLO ! He yelled as he punched Near in the face and stomach."WHY! HOW COULD HE EVER EVEN LOVE YOU!"Near's eyes widened 'Mello...Mello loves me?O-oh,this is g-great!' Near was crying as Matt continued to punch him.

Matt was making Near's abdominume bleed and so were his face,stomach,arms,and shirt was completely stained with didn't care,Mello,his love,loved him Matt took out a knife,his fingers run across the blade,  
>he then smirked "Well Near,I won't kill you,but take this as a warning:Never touch Mello again!"Matt slit the knife across Near's then Cut his wrist and a cut on his smirked and walked out of the room."Good night Near..."<p>

Near was slipping into unconscienceness,he felt cold and tired,but when Mello came in the room,because it was saturday,he ran to Near side,tears spilled down his cheeks "Near!Oh my god,No!"Mello sobbed in Near raised his hand that wasn't completely numb and touched Mello's head."M-mello...I'm so glad..."Near tried to speak,but he couldn't,tears were in his eyes."W-what? How are you happy?" "Because...because Mello loves me too..."Mello was wide eyed but said:

"Of course I love you,Near...I love you so much I-"

Mello was sobbing again as he called for Rodger,Watari,L,Light,somebody!V-chan heard the screaming,but was shocked when she saw Near in the ambulance car,out side she saw Mello screaming at Rodger to let him go with Near.V-chan saw Matt in the next hall way.

"You bastard! How dare you hurt Near!If Mello doesn't kill you,then I will!" She yelled at the just smirked as he saw Juno come pass and grab V-chan and throw her aganst the wall,"Aww,are ya sad that Near got hurt?"V-chan had enough of her she slammed her against the wall."Why try to kill him! Why!YOU WITCH!"She banged Juno's head agaist the wall over and over.  
>Matt walked over without V-chan noticing and throw her to the floor."Hehe,maybe we should just have our way,right Matt?"<br>Matt smirked and tried to take V-chan's shirt off.

V-chan heard a bullet hit the roof,she turned and saw a girl with blonde hair in two ponytails,she had a red tanktop and a overal black had thigh high black and white striped stockings,she had short black boots and a gun was in her hand.  
>"Put her down or i'll kill you!"She let V-chan go and ran far away into the librarey,Juno seemed to have left awhile ago.<p>

"V-chan bowed and said "Thank you." Then she said"Who are you?" The girl smiled and said "I am Misa Amone."

OHHHHHHH CLIFFHANGERED YO ASS! 


	4. Save Me,My Love

Lets Make It Right

_  
>Chapter 4: Save Me,My Love _<p>

Mello ran into the ambulance before they closed the car sat next to Near's tears flowed down his face."Near,I love you,I want you to live..." He was ready to burst into knew who did this,it had to be Juno!V-chan wasn't outside,he was frightened if Juno would hurt her...or...  
>rape her...<p>

When Near openned his eyes,the first thing he saw was Mello crying,he tried to move his arm to touch him,but it couldn't speak saw him and got a glass of water from the drank some water and tried to speak,"M-mello?" He said.  
>"Yes?"<p>

"I'm sorry..."  
>"For what?"<br>"I got hurt by Matt because I loved you,and now your upset..." Near was about to cry again.  
>"Near? Matt did this to you? The ...that...son of a bitch! I'll kill him!" Near still cried.<br>"N-n-no-o! He'll h-hur-rt you to-o!" Mello kissed Nears mouth,"Never,will he hurt you again.  
>I would die for you won't hurt you again."Mello layed next to Near on his bed in the hospital.<br>Matt would pay for this...

"Light-kun~" L said as sat on the boy's bed."Hm?" Light asked laying on his bed.L crawled up to Light in between his caressed his lover's face."We never finished what we started..." L unzipped Light's zipped of his pants with his teeth."No panties,Light?" Light flused pink.L licked at Light's growing erection,making Light moan his name.L sucked harder and faster.  
>"L,I'm..I'M Coming!" he yelled.L stopped before Light could relese "Ngh...don't stop!" Light ordered as he tried to move,but L was gripping his hands."No,Light,I want to try this." L grabbed lube from the dresser and coated his slid right into Lights tight hole,it hurt so bad,but Light loved it.<br>"L,harder!" Light said as L comanded.L took Light's erection so he couldn't come yet."Do you like this,Light?" Light was shocked as he heard this."n..ngh..y-yes!" Light said."You are so tight,  
>Light!" L said as he screamed,letting go of Light's erection,coming inside of came after L.<p>

"Light,I think you should be seme.I like it when you did it..." Light nodded in agreedment.  
>The two boys went to sleep,Light's birthday was one of his favorite days now.<p>

...Untill he heard Near was in the hospital...

No visitors were allowed exept Mello,Near wished Mello would stay with him,but Rodger made him stay at Wammy' was going for surgury,and Mello waited outside,crying once again for his knew he might die,since the were stiching near his heart,lungs and the rest of his stomach.  
>Near thought one thing as he fell into a white coma...<p>

'Mello,save me,my love'

_  
>Sad yet sexy short chapter,Review to see if Near Lives! <p>


End file.
